RWBY: Prism
by MadGalvanizer
Summary: What happens when a mind is pushed to the limits? Does it decay, die, or shatter? For Frank Chroma his mind shattered, but only for a moment. Right after his mind shattered, it came back together and unlocked his true potential. Watch as Frank Chroma takes back what was stolen from him with the help of team RWBY and Team JNPR. OCxBlake. Rated M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so constructive criticism would be nice, please don't complain without giving tips, thanks. This story was mainly inspired by kamen rider, which one I can't say yet because it would spoil future chapters if I decide to keep it going. Thanks- MadGalvanizer**

 **Prologue**

What happens when a mind is pushed to it's limits? Does it cave in on itself and become inert? Does it start to decay slowly and break down until it is unrecognizable from the form it was before, leaving an empty shell of a body? Or does it shatter completely, like a broken mirror reflecting many versions of the same image? These are what can happen to a mind, a psyche, when pushed to the extremes, but there is one boy who experienced something different. He experienced the worst life could throw at him, and became stronger because of it, but not because he didn't break. No, his mind shattered completely that day, but only for for a moment. In those few moments his mind splintered off into five parts, but those five pieces worked in harmony to give him strength. This is the story of Frank Chroma.

 **Vale**

It was an average afternoon in Vale, the streets were filled with people going about their normal everyday business, shops were advertising their wares and customers were moving from shop to shop looking for the best price or deals. There was one occurrence that was different than normally, and that was in the form of a specific group of people moving through the streets, seemingly uninterested in any of the stores on the road. The group was easy to distinguish apart from everyone else considering it was a group consisting of four men in formation around another man in far more expensive clothing. The four guards were all dressed the same way, in black suits, sunglasses, and a microphone/head phone in one of their ears, how very inconspicuous they were. The man in the middle was dressed in a lavish suit of red and white, red tie and jacket with a white button shirt and white shoes. He wore two gold rings on each finger and wore a very recognizable blonde toupee ( **A/N Inspired by Donald Trump because I thought it was funny)**. This man was a top tier business man who specializes in the trade of dust, much like a certain Schnee. He walked with arrogance and smugness no matter where he was.

And Frank hated him.

On a rooftop close to the businessman was a young man about 6" wearing a white button shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes, which were a mix between dress shoes and boots **(A/N based off of Ludger's clothes from Xillia 2)**. Moving up was his silver eyes that seems to scan all his surroundings, then was his obsidian black hair, with some strips of white in it. On his back was beautiful white sword, the sword was 4ft in total and had a small ring at the end of the handle. The most interesting part of the sword was the 5 crystals on it, one large white crystal right at the crossguard and 4 colored ones going up the blade. The four crystals were red, blue, green, and black ( **A/N** **Based the sword off of Finn's new sword, Finn the sword)**. this was our very own Frank Chroma.

Frank has been watching him like a hawk for the last hour, and his irritation was building up, not a good combination with his already stated dislike of said businessman. Said dislike stems from the businessman's arrogance and smug attitude, and also from the shady faunus treatment that goes on in the mines and corporation, also like the earlier mentioned Schnee industry. The businessman's attitude reminded Frank much of a certain individual, affiliated with the White Fang, whose very image in Frank's head caused his blood to boil, not that he showed any visible change.

Unlike how some would guess from the thoughts swimming in Frank's mind currently, he was not here to kill the snob of a businessman, no, he was actually hired to bodyguard the man. Many would be skeptical that a 17 year old would be a trained mercenary, and many if not all would laugh at the notion that said boy was one of the most feared mercenaries in Remnant, let alone Vale. But they have never seen Frank Chroma in action, nor have they ever seen the power he can unleash mainly because many who do see it don't live long after. After all, Frank Chroma is the Galvanizer of Remnant, earning the name after a particular onslaught of lightning against a military fortress taken over by the White Fang. All that was left of the fortress was rubble and ash.

Back onto topic, because of the substantial pay, Frank agreed to guard the businessman, though he was shocked to see that Galvanizer was barely an adult, but shrugged it off considering the mercenary agency that overlooked the contract was trustworthy.

" **Frank, do you truly believe accepting this job was worth our endeavours? We do not require the payment offered, we have sufficient funds acquired throughout the years."** said a voice in Frank's mind

Frank didn't react in anyway physically, but he mentally replied.

'No Wisdom, we didn't need to do this job, I just needed something to do, the emptiness is growing and I'm trying to find a way to slow it down, at least for a little bit.'

The now named Wisdom didn't say anything more and chose to remain silent, leaving Frank alone once more, that is until he sensed something in the streets below. Looking into the alley the businessman was approach, he saw a group of 5 people with white masks with red lines, not only that but armed with guns and swords.

'White Fang huh?' Frank thought with mild distaste. Frank quickly jump down from the building, producing less than a small thump in sound, no sooner did the White Fang come running out of the alley looking for the blood of the business man who mistreated their kind. Frank never gave them the chance though, in a blink of an eye Frank was already there, pulling out his sword and intercepting the closest one and cutting him straight across the chest, sending blood into the air. Before the body even started falling, Frank was already moving to his next victim, too stunned to move from the shock of his associate dying in a blink of an eye he could do nothing but widen his eyes as he watched a sword impale his chest, also killing him instantly. After the death of two of their members, the other three got into fighting stances, two running up to him with sword and the last taking aim with her gun. As the two approached Frank watched lazily reading every detail of his opponents. The one charging on the left was a larger man who looked like he packed some punch with his swing, the one charging on the right was smaller, but faster, and the woman with the gun was taking aim, but shaking a bit out of fear.

Seeing the easiest way to deal with this, Frank got into position, focusing on the faster one. Frank placed his left leg a bit forward and right leg back a bit so that he was facing his target with more of his left side. His left hand was raised a bit at chest level with fingers curled a bit, similar to claws, his right hand with his sword was to the side, ready to strike. When the smaller one was close enough, he took a swing horizontal swing at Frank. See this from a mile away, Frank chose to move his body backwards while spinning clockwise, already swinging his own horizontal slash, decapitating the White Fang member after finishing the one rotation. The exchange lasted less than a second. The larger man finally made it to Frank and was preparing to deliver a vertical slash right to Frank's head. Frank showed no fear, and looked over to the woman with the gun, she appeared to be about to shoot, perfect. Frank looked back to the large man and waited for the shot. When he heard the gunshot he struck as fast as lightning, slashing a the man's knees and grabbing hit by the collar, Frank then pulled him over and made him take the bullet straight to the spine. Frank dropped the body unceremoniously and looked to the woman. She was standing there stunned that she just killed her own, not wasting a second, Frank charged his sword with aura, resulting in the large white gem to glow a faint blue, not only that but also his silver eyes gaining a tint of blue. Swinging the sword sent a wave of energy crackling with electricity towards the woman, she didn't even make a sound as the wave cut her in half at the waist. Calming down, ten crystal reverted back to white and his eyes returning to their silver color.

Puting the sword back onto his back, he started moving towards his 'employer' who was most likely crying to himself. Upon reaching the businessman, Frank sees him hiding behind his guards while shaking. Frank sighed mentally but showed nothing on his face.

 **Wisdom: Has your emptiness been quenched somewhat from the this farce?**

'No, it hasn't. I don't think it ever will be.' Frank mentally replied, resulting in his silver eyes dimming a bit more. After pushing the thought from his mind he once more looked at his employer.

"Sir, are you alright?" Franked asked, not out of concern, but out of business etiquette.

The man screamed for a second before looking up and seeing Frank look at him. "Ahem, ahh yes, I'm alright, yes thank you." as he was saying this he was straightening his suit and pants, not noticing his wig no longer on his scalp. "Thank you for sorting out that err… situation, worth every cent I paid for. Speaking of which, since we are right outside my building, I may as well pay you now." Frank only nod in confirmation as he signals to one of the guards outside to get the money. A few awkward minutes later of him asking Frank about future contracts while Frank remains silent, the guard comes back with a briefcase.

"Ah yes, as per our agreement, 150,000 Lien for the safe transport of me to my company building. I hope we can do business again mister Chroma." The businessman then proceeds to walk into his company with his guards and Frank walks towards the Park with the case. As Frank walks towards a bench, a pair of calculating eyes watch him from a distance. When Frank sits down he closes his eyes and remains silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I know you are there, and I know you have been watching me. Come out now before I make you." Frank spoke coldly and releasing some of his aura, resulting in a feeling of heavy pressure or weight on anyone in the immediate vicinity. If anyone could look, they would see Frank standing by the bench with dense white aura around him, swirling towards the sky. Out of the shadow of a tree that Frank was glaring at came a man wearing a dark green vest over a lighter green turtleneck with a cross. The man was wearing small glasses and had grey hair, The man was Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy.

"Professor Ozpin, what do you want from me?" Frank asked coldly, not releasing the glare or the aura. It wasn't that Frank had a grudge against Ozpin, but with the life he's lived so far, he's right to be suspicious of everyone, especially people who watched from the shadows.

"I would like to speak to you , but could you please reign in the aura? It's causing a disturbance for the normal people around us." Frank continued to give Ozpin a cold gaze, but no longer the glare he had before. Frank also reigned in his aura, he had no malice for the people in the park. Mentally, Ozpin gave a sigh of relief, he was relieved that Frank wasn't aggressive, judging by his fighting skill from earlier and the amount of aura he possessed, if this turned into a fight, it would most likely end with much collateral damage, ultimately Ozpin would come out the victor, but the merc probably wouldn't go down without a fight. "I would like to offer you a proposition." Ozpin asked in a calm manner.

Frank was mildly interested in where Ozpin was going with this but he kept his face neutral. "And what would that be Ozpin?" Frank asked in a seemingly bored tone.

"I would like you to join my academy."

 **A/N I edited a bit of this chapter because someone pointed out to me that Franks is a bit too OP, so I nerfed him a bit by changing some of the dialogue in his encounter with Ozpin. -MadGalvanizer**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of the past

**After looking at looking at the two reviews I got, I agree that I probably made my OC seem too overpowered, so I'm going to adjust that a bit in this chapter. On another note, about the pairings, I'm still undecided on where to go with it, one review really like the idea of a harem, another adamantly suggested only a single pairing, so I'll either compromise and go with OCx 2or3 or just let the reviews/private messages decide on the pairings. -MadGalvanizer**

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 2:**

"I want you to join my academy." Ozpin stated calmly.

Though he didn't show it, Frank was very surprised about the offer, why would he want a mercenary to join a school for huntsmen, and not any ordinary mercenary, but the Galvanizer himself. His suspicion only grew as he tried to get a read on Ozpin from his eyes, only to get nothing from the gaze of the grey haired man. The only thing the swordsman was able to get deduce from the man was that he meant no harm to him, unless provoked.

"And why would you want me at your academy? My name carries as much hatred as it does fear. I have made many enemies in my past, why would you risk your students and faculty getting involved? Why take the chance with me?" Frank asked, showing a hint more emotion in this conversation than he has shown in a very long time. A notion that even confused himself.

Ozpin let a small smile grace his face before answering.

"I will take the chance because I see a young man with much potential to help the world, to become stronger and prevent anyone from going through the things he has gone through in the past." The professor finished, looking right at the young man in front of him as he mentioned past experience.

"I see, so you know my past and what I experienced." Frank replied, eyes dimming a bit at the recalling of the memories while the professor only nods. "That just proves my point more of why I am a danger to those around me, so I ask you this, how do you know I won't harm your students, directly or inadvertently?" Frank asked, refocusing his silver eyes onto Ozpin.

"Because you were concerned enough to ask about the wellbeing of my students and fellow instructors, as for inadvertently bringing trouble, that's what teacher are here for, to guide our students and protect them." Ozpin stated immediately, his smile unnoticingly growing a bit larger. "Though I believe we are running out of time, so I believe we should continue this conversation tomorrow in my office at Beacon." True to his words, the sun was setting and the street lights were starting to turn on, giving the park a wonderful view of the twilight sky.

Reaching into his pocket, Ozpin fished out a card and threw it to Frank, who caught it with one hand and quickly read it. It read the location of his office and when to meet him; 7:30 PM. Frank only nods and starts walking away, briefcase in hand, only to be stopped by the Processor's next sentence.

"I can see it in your eyes , you have a deep emptiness inside you. Though I may not truly know how deep it runs, I honestly believe that at Beacon, we can help fill in that void." Ozpin spoke in a calm and understanding tone.

Frank didn't say anything or move for a few moments, not looking back at Ozpin until finally replying quietly.

"I will see you in your office tomorrow, Professor Ozpin." With that he continued to walk away towards the hotel he was staying at. After watching for a few more minutes, Ozpin too decided to walk away, slightly happy that he may be able to help the young mercenary and gain a strong ally at the same time.

 **Hours Later Frank's Hotel Room**

Frank Chroma's hotel room was not too lavish, while at the same time, would never be considered cheap. The room had a large bed, television, and window that overlooked the city of Vale. The bathroom was also large with white walls, tiles, and a large assortment of bathroom supplies, not that he needed most of the things in the room, but the mercenary company that overlooked the contract like to look out and provide for their had just recently finished showering and was inspecting his body for any wounds he hadn't noticed.

While he never realized it, his body was much object of interest to many women. Unlike many of his age, Frank's body was very muscular, while at the same time was not bulky, he had a swimmer's body build. His arms and legs were long and lean, but still seemed like they were able to crush stone easily, most likely from the last 5 years of mercenary work. His face was sharp and chiseled, except for a diagonal scar going down towards his mouth on his right cheek, his hair was as it always was, mid-length and a little spiky, long enough to make the ears unseeable, but short enough to not hang off his head. Silver eyes that reflected like platinum, but still so empty.

All in all, he a very handsome young man, and an object of desire for many women who saw him, not that he ever got close to anyone to enact on it though. His examination was ended soon when a voice was heard in his mind.

 **Wisdom: "Was that really the right course of action back there? Provoking that professor? Given our current… situation, we would not have been able to defeat him if the situation worsened. We are still incomplete."**

The merc let out a sigh before commenting on the topic one of his personas brought up.

'No, it probably wasn't too bright of an idea, but it's one of the first things we learned in our career as a merc, if you're weaker than your opponent, make sure he doesn't realize it.' True to his word, the motto has saved his life many times when he was younger starting out as a mercenary.

'Besides, if I used **Freedom** I probably could've outrun him, thought that probably wouldn't have solved anything in the long run." The mentioning of it's name brought a new voice into Frank's head, one that sounded similar to him, but a bit younger and energetic.

 **"** **Hey, hey you guys talking about me? You haven't brought me out in a while Frank! It's starting to get boring just swimming around in here."** The new voice spoke excitedly.

The merc could only smirk a little at the persona's vigor.

'Yes **Freedom** we mentioned you, and sorry that you haven't been out for a while, we just haven't needed you for a bit.'

The now named **Freedom** only laughed for a bit before replying in his chipper tone.

 **Freedom: "Nah, it's fine, hanging with Wisdom all the time is getting a bit boring though, so bring me out the next time you can alright?"** Frank could almost feel the grin on **Freedom's** face and the frown on **Wisdom's**.

Though the merc's face grew a bit more solemn and serious before asking the two personas a question.

'Any luck in contacting the other two?' After the question was asked, the two voiced became quiet before **Freedom** spoke up again, but this time with a more serious tone, unlike his characteristic chipper tone.

 **Freedom:"No, like before, they haven't been in contact with us since right after the splintering. But we can feel a stirring in the depths of your mind"** Replied **Freedom** and getting an agreement from **Wisdom**. **"Remember, it's not us who come to you, you must be the one to find us and bring us back under control."**

Said merc could only grimace and nod in confirmation, remembering the day he had to reclaim **Freedom** , he was lucky though in the fact that **Wisdom** had always stayed with him, even after the event of the splintering. He had to figure out which part of him **Freedom** represented defeat him in his mind. It took a lot of taunting and clues from **Freedom** to deduce that **Freedom** was the free spiritedness of his and sense of fun/adventure that he lost that fateful day. This only reinforced the fact that if he ever wanted to be complete, he would need to reclaim the scattered pieces, but first he would need to find a way to trigger them.

Thinking back, Frank remembered what Ozpin said to him, how he might find what he needs at Beacon Academy. Mulling over the thought, he decided he needed to sleep soon so he called it a night. Laying down on his large bed, he slowly drifted off into sleep, but Morpheus wouldn't allow him to have a peaceful sleep tonight.

 **Dream**

In said dream there was a park filled with trees and families enjoying a nice refreshing summer afternoon. On one of the benches sat a young boy around the age of twelve. He was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt with a chibi nevamore on it, with completely obsidian colored hair and silver eyes that sparkled with joy. Next to him was an older woman in a green dress, seemingly in her early thirties, she had long wavy blue hair that resembled the waves of the sea, and lapis colored eyes. This was Aqua Chroma, mother to Frank Chroma sitting right next to her.

She was reading to him one of his favorite stories, about a hero destined to save his world. One where the hero fights horrible monster, saves the innocent, and finds true happiness at the end. Such stories almost all children love to hear and read about. Though the happy memory didn't stay for long.

The scenery change and now instead of a park filled with families and laughter, it was a white lab room with many machines strewn around the room against the walls, such as a heart monitor and a EEG scanner to record brain activity. In the corner was a camera hanging from the ceiling, in the middle of the floor was a large drain, and off to the side was a small cart with shining tools on it, ranging from medical instruments such as scalpels and needle to hammers and pliers. Above the drain, was a metal rig with latches and straps, but the worst part about it was who was strapped to the rig, a 12 year old Frank Chroma, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a cloth wrapped around this head that covered his mouth to keep him from talking. His silver eyes looking around frantically before hearing the hiss of an automated door opening.

What he saw was a tiger faunus in a lab coat and glasses, though from the psychotic smirk on his face and crazy eyes, he may as well as have been wearing a black executioner's hood and carrying an axe. As the faunus got closer he started laughing, and soon the laughing turned to mad cackling. Frank didn't know it at that point but this man was going to be the one to destroy his mind and ruin the life he knew. The tiger faunus picked up a cattle prod from the cart and moved closer to the boy, cackling the whole way.

Soon the cackling is drowned out by the screams of pain from the boy. The screams only grew louder and louder, while the smile on the scientist's face grew larger and larger. Soon enough this scene too melts away to show a new scenery. This time it depicts Frank Chroma only a month after the event of the last scene. The scenery shows the boy standing on a giant pile of rubble hands covered in blood not his own, the location was only a few minutes into the forest close to Vale. The large pile of rubble was the White Fang hideout that just recently held the boy captive.

Said boy was also different from weeks prior, indicated by his hair now having strips of white in it, along with his dull silver eyes that no longer showed the sparkle and warmth characteristic of a child. One thing no one notice that day was the fact that the white strips in his hair and his silver eyes held a tint of blue in them.

 **Dream end**

Frank bolted up on his bed, panting and sweating large amounts, he hasn't had a dream about those specific past events in a long time. After taking a few moments to calm down he looked over to the side to look at the digital clock on the bedside table. The clock ready 5:45 AM, fifteen minutes earlier than when he normally wakes up. Deciding to get some fresh air, he walks over to the window and opens it letting the breeze relax his mind. Looking out towards the view of Vale as the sun rises, Frank thinks back to the conversation he had with Ozpin the day previous, silently thinking as the wind flows through his hair. The silence is broken when he states out loud.

"Beacon huh, maybe it's worth a shot after all." Frank says as the sun finally fully rises past the horizon.

 **And there's chapter two, I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if I seem to put too much detail and don't progress fast enough, it's just that there's a lot that goes into introductory chapter. Anyways please review and tell me who the pairings should be, harem, OCx 1,2,3, etc or if your have any preferences. Thanks! -MadGalvanizer**


	3. AN

**Once again, this is not an update but an author's note.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that it might be a while before chapter three comes out because I have summer finals coming up at my college so I'll be a bit busy. And another is that I'll be editing chapter 2, mainly the character description, it's because when I initially wrote it, it was just after uploading chapter one and I was still under the assumption of you guys wanting a harem, so I made him look like what I'd imagine a harem guy would look. So I'll edit him to be a little less 'harem-guy'. Though the only 4 reviews are from two people, one who wants the harem and one who says it's probably better not to. But after a few PM's from some people I'll go with the assumption that it'll be OCxBlake for now. So anyone reading who wants to suggest anyone else or an opinion write a review. -MadGalvanizer**


	4. Chapter 3: Tortured Past

**So I've decided to make the pair in this story OCxBlake, but worry not harem supporter, because I plan to eventually make an AU story of this going with the harem route with some changes in events so that it doesn't seem like just a copy-n-paste. I really like this Oc and his character abilities, so I'll probably make him my main OC if I make other stories. Anyways, onto the story! -MadGalvanizer**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

It was an ordinary Sunday afternoon at Beacon academy, many of the students were either relaxing in their dorms or wandering the streets of Vale for supplies or other necessities.

Here we find Professor Ozpin sitting in his office drinking coffee, something he seems to do addictively. He is currently reading through some documents and files, but what makes them important is what the files are about. These files are on none other that our very own mercenary, Frank Chroma. Ozpin has looked over these files several times and he reaches the same conclusion each time, that these files hold almost no useful information to Ozpin. the professor had gotten these files from the mercenary contractors that govern many of Frank's jobs, but the only information on them is his codename, skills, field of expertise, weapon, and a list of completed assignments, or at least the declassified ones. There was no information whatsoever about his past, semblance, not even a photo.

This was most likely done purposely to protect their 'employee' in any case of a breach in security, but that doesn't help Ozpin at a sip of his coffee, he concludes that any information he need, he'll have to get it straight from Chroma himself, and hopefully he will if Frank decides to come to the appointment later today to join Beacon.

 **Later, Airship to Beacon**

It is now 7:00 PM and we find our protagonist sitting in one of the seat in the empty airship, which would normally have a decent number of students on it, but since it was 7 o'clock on a Sunday, many, if not all of the students have already returned back to Beacon earlier.

Said mercenary was reading a book in silence waiting for the ship to reach it's destination at the air docks of Beacon. Frank's attention was focused on the book, but not enough to not keep his eyes on his surroundings, years of mercenary work tended to make one always stay alert. The book was about a man with two souls in his body, the very same book Blake was reading weeks ago in the auditorium of the school. Because of his condition, Frank never got too attached to any book and read them just past the time and have something to slightly distract himself with. His focus on the book was shaken when **Freedom** started speaking in his mind.

 **Freedom: "Two souls huh? Hehe Kinda sounds like us doesn't it?"** He asked, chuckling a bit.

 **Wisdom: "In a sense, yes. It is slightly similar to us, but we are pieces of Frank, not different entities. You and I are just aspects of Frank with a focal point of specific traits, Mine being intelligence and skill, while yours are freedom and speed."** Explained **Wisdom** to **Freedom** , though since they are technically the same entity, **Freedom** already knew it.

Choosing to block out the impending argument between the two aspects, Frank returned his focus onto his book. This continued on for a few minutes until the speaker blared to life, messaging to the merc that they were reaching their destination. A minute later they had reached their destination and docked. After getting of the ship, Frank could finally be seen in the light of sunset, wearing the same outfit as last time, but with one change, he was wearing a gray coat with a hood and two rows of 5 buttons down the chest, the back of the coat ran down to calf while the front only ran down to the waist ( **1** ). Picking up his suitcase he made his way towards the school and stop right in front of the statue of two hunstmen on a stone.

Looking at the card Ozpin had given him, he realized that even if he knew what room Ozpin's office would be, that didn't give him an idea of where it was since he has never been to the academy. He mentally sighed and was about to initiate an aura scan to find where Ozpin was but before he could he heard a tapping of heels on cement. Turning around he say the one and only Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy.

Minutes prior Glynda Goodwitch was walking the halls of Beacon towards the air dock to guide the new student towards Ozpin's office. Though she was a bit reluctant about the 'special case' student, thinking that Ozpin had recruited another person like Ruby Rose. Contrary to her previous thought, she decide to give this new student the benefit of doubt considering she hasn't even met him yet. Walking out the front doors, she spots it him with his back to her, seemingly looking at the sun setting. Walking up to him, he turned around to face her, most likely hearing her foot steps. Seeing his face she saw that he was a handsome individual, but soon after that noticed the dull sheen of his eyes, confusing her greatly.

'What has this child seen to make him have eyes like that? His eyes are like young miss Rose, but something about them makes them seem so different.' Glynda thought, but kept her calm demeanor.

"Hello, you must be , I am Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at this academy. Professor Ozpin sent me to guide you to his office." Glynda spoke calmly and regally.

"Yes, that is me, thank you for guiding me Ms. Goodwitch." he replied in a polite tone.

Glynda was surprised by his deep and mature voice, but mostly by his politeness, it was becoming increasingly rare for students to be polite in recent years. It was a good idea to give him the benefit of doubt, she thought as a small smile graced her face. She motioned for him to follow her as they made their way into the halls of Beacon.

Their walk through the halls were short and along the way Glynda explained to Frank about some of the history of Beacon while Frank listened and replied when one was expected. Eventually they had reached Ozpin's office, Glynda knocked on the door and Ozpin called them to enter from inside the room. Opening the door Frank was greeted to the sight of cog wheels on the ceiling and Ozpin sitting at his desk drinking his coffee. Ozpin motioned to seat in front of his desk and asked the merc to take a seat.

" , I'm glad to see you here. I assume you're here to accept my offer of joining my academy?" Ozpin asked, though he felt he already knew the answer to the question.

Frank looked at Ozpin one last time, trying to detect any hint of deceit in his eyes, but seeing none, he responded with a yes and a nod of his head, indicating his acceptance.

Ozpin only smiled and pulled out his scroll. after a few moments of swiping on it and putting in some information, he put it down and looked back at the mercenary in front of him.

"There we go , you're now an official student of Beacon Academy. Unfortunately because of the fact that it's been a month after the semester started, I'm afraid that there aren't any teams in need of another member-" before the professor could finish, he was interrupted by Frank.

"It's quite alright Professor Ozpin, with my amount of skill and experience, I believe I would be alright as a team of one. I've been doing it for the past 5 years after all." He stated in his stoic tone.

Ozpin was reluctant to agree to the mercenary's statement, not that he doubted his skill, but more of the fact that making him a team of one would be completely against the reason why he felt Frank needed to go to Beacon. Putting him alone would be almost the same and him continuing his mercenary work.

"I don't doubt that at all , but I have some misgivings about throwing you to the beowolves alone, so I'll bend the rules a bit." Ozpin stated, much to Glynda's surprise. After another sip of his coffee, he continued. "How about this, you will be a team of one on paper, but you'll be partnered with two other teams, when they go on missions, you go with them. If you go on a mission, they come with you. How's that sound? I believe you and them can benefit greatly from this partnership." Ozpin stated, knowing that the mercenary in front of him needed people to be there for him, and not just in a sense of battle.

And he knew exactly what two teams would be perfect for the job.

Frank stayed silent, thinking about the offer, even his personas were staying silent to let him think. He's never worked along side anyone before, except for a few other mercenaries when he was younger, and those encounters were short and to the point, never even exchanging names. He didn't know what to do, until a stirring in his mind occurred.

It was a small feeling in his head, almost like a barely audible buzzing, tempting him to say yes to the offer. Thinking back, the feeling was similar to when **Freedom** was emerging. Taking this as a sign that another aspect was stirring from the offer, the decision became all the more easy. Frank looked back up to the man in front of him and agreed.

"That's great to hear." Ozpin stated smiling just a bit. "Since you've agreed, there are a few things we must go over, firstly is your initiation. This is only a formality since I've seen your skills in person, but since all students are required to take one, yours will be tomorrow afternoon, it will also be broadcasted in the school, so no one thinks you rolled right into school without proving yourself." Ozpin stated with a grin on his face.

Frank returned the grin, albeit less noticeably and replied "Of course not professor."

Glynda was very confused at this point, not only is this student a late acceptance, but Professor Ozpin thought he was strong enough to make him a team of one?! Not only that, but to be skilled enough for Ozpin to agree to the initiation being just a formality? This student was certainly more than meets the eye. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when the headmaster continued talking.

"Lastly , I know it may be a bit personal, but your file was a bit lacking in information. Would you be so kind as to fill in some of the blank? I assume you, none of what you say leave this room without your permission." Ozpin then directed a serious gaze towards Glynda, who just nodded her head in affirmative even though she had no idea what this conversation was about .

Frank's only response was to close his eyes, seemingly to collect his thoughts before opening them and replying." I knew I would need to eventually, better now than later I guess. But I'll need to start from where it all began, how the Galvanizer came to be." He spoke, letting his mind replay the events.

 **5 years ago Chroma residence -Evening**

It was a quiet night at the Chroma residence, Frank's mother was washing the dishes while his father, Dante Chroma was showing him his sword, it was a black sword with a blue gem at the cross guard, much like Frank's but black with only one gem. Dante was what some would call a hero for saving many lives during the Human/Faunus war, but many, mostly the White Fang, thought the man was a monster. Frank had always loved his father's sword and would always bicker his father into teaching him how to use a sword.

After a while,the family decided to turn in for the night since it was getting late. Unfortunately for them, there was a group of people outside wearing grimm masks, waiting for this exact moment. Once all the lights had gone out, they struck, throwing a molotovs through the windows. Frank woke up to the sound of his mother yelling and her shaking him. Frank looked around his room and saw fire everywhere around him but the pathway to the door.

His mother was telling him reassuring words and trying to calm him down, she was so focused on the task that she never noticed someone walk up behind her. Frank looked up and looked right the man's mask, white with red lines. Frank was about to ask who it was before the man hit his mom in the back of the head, knocking her out instantly.

"MOM!" Frank yelled, reaching towards his downed mother, but before he could reach her the man swung again, hitting the child this time. Knocking him out beside his mother.

Hours later Frank was starting to regain consciousness, not enough move or speak but enough to hear the voices speaking close to him.

"We can't do this Drake, he's just a child! He's done nothing to us!" A female voiced yelled.

"The hell we can't! This kid's the son of that asshole Dante Chroma! That gives me all the right to do what I want! Besides, I haven't had a new toy in a long time!" A male voice exclaimed, ending with a maniacal glee. after a moment of silents the woman spoke up.

"I will have no part in this you sick freak." The woman stated coldly. The clicking of heels and a pressurized hiss indicated she left through an automated door.

"Fucking bitch, more fun for me then. Gotta start setting up my toys." The man grumbled as he walked over to a table.

At this point Frank could finally crack open his eyes a bit, but he did not like what he saw. He observed that he was strapped down to an upright metal rig, arms to the side and legs spread a bit he could also feel a cloth in his mouth. The man was looking away from him, setting up some tools for a purpose lost to Frank. The man was quite tall and was wearing a lab coat, but the most noticeable detail was his orange tail with black stripes, which matched the ears on top of his head. Almost like sensing he was being watched, the faunus turned around and saw the child looking at him.

"Ahhhh, so the kid's awake. Good, that means I get to enjoy myself soon." The faunus spoke, grin increasing in size with each word. Frank didn't know why that grin scared him so much, but he would soon find out why. "So the higher ups wanted information and data on how the mind deals with a lot of stress, and all the shit. But since they gave me some liberties, I'm gonna show them data and crap on how I'll break your mind." said a faunus as he reached for and cattle prod. After a few hours of shocking and laughing from the faunus while Frank screamed his throat raw, unconsciousness allowed the child a moment of rest, but little did he know, this was only the beginning.

One month, one month Frank has spent in the room, getting tortured day after day. The faunus had attached scanners to Frank's head every day and start the torture, be it with knives, hammers, burns, or just his fist. At first the thoughts of his mother and father coming to rescue him from this hell kept him going, but after two weeks, that hope started dying, being replaced with the hope of a quick death from his torturer. Lifeless silver eyes stared at the door across from him, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the gleeful faunus intent on destroying the child's mind. Eventually the the man came in, but this time he came with a television on a cart, not only that, but he had spots of blood sprinkled on his clothes.

The 'scientist' set up the television in front of Frank before speaking to him in his condescending manner.

"Hey kid, how's it hanging? I got some good news for ya', todays the last day! Today's the day you break for me! And I have just the way to do it. So tell me, ya' miss your daddy and mommy?" At his words, the child's eyes gained a small light that hadn't been present for the past weeks. "Well then, I've got a surprise for you!"

The man pulled out a disc case from his lab coat and placed the disc into the side of the television, prompting it to load a video. Lifeless silver eyes looked forward onto the screen and saw his parents, both gagged and chained to a wall in some kind of dungeon. They were both bloodied and barely conscious. The tiger faunus soon walked into view, revolver in hand. He walked over to Dante and grabbed his face, making him look into the camera.

'Smile for the camera, Dante, your brat's gonna love seeing this.'

Hearing this, Dante's eyes gained an intensity and started yelling into his gag.

'Thats right. just like that.' Drake said as he pointed the gun to Dante temple, looking over to the camera and smiling before pulling the trigger. Dante's body slumped lifelessly down, being held up by the chains and Aqua sobs into her gag. Frank's face gave no change while watching this, but tears were streaming down his face, the cracks on his sanity growing larger than ever before. Frank couldn't take much more, but the video continued.

'Now for mommy!' the faunus said in the video and he walked over to the newly made widow. "But first, how about one last message for the kid ehh?' He asked as he took the gag off of Aqua, who proceeded to yell out to Frank.

'FRANK! DON'T GIVE UP! I LOVE YO-' She never got to finish her sentence before the tiger faunus shot her through the temple. Moments later the video ends with a blue screen.

Frank hangs his head down as tears stream down his face, eyes more lifeless than ever before. As he cried the faunus started laughing, stating low and quickly becoming a loud cackle. In his mind, Frank could the ring of the gunshot, becoming louder and louder until it was replaced by the sound of glass shattering. At that moment everything went dark for Frank, he was floating in darkness, not a sound could be heard, until he heard a voice from behind him, calling him. Turning around he saw four human outlines, each a specific color. One red, one blue, one green, and one black. The voice spoke again, showing it came from the black one.

 **?: "I guess we'll give you a hand this time as a freebie, but don't expect another one. If you want our help, you will be the one to find us. Now let's avenge our family."** The black outline said before all the outlines started glowing, when the glowing reached it's peak, there was an explosion of life, giving light back to the black landscape that was Frank's mind.

 **(1)= The jacket Frank wears is designed after Vergil's DMC jacket, this will also be his default look when he's out of Beacon's uniform.**

 **And there chapter 3! longest one so far. I hope you enjoy it, because my finals are coming up, so I'll be busy studying. see you guys next chapter! -MadGalvanizer**


	5. chapter 4: Because We're Friends

**So the reason why I'm having the past in flashback form is because if I just had him explain his past then I wouldn't have been able to put as much detail. The flashback/memory part is almost over and I'll explain some inconsistencies in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

 **Ozpin's office: Present**

Though he didn't show it, Ozpin was very surprised, along with Glynda who until a few moments ago, didn't know she was standing in front of one of the most notorious mercenaries in Remnant. Frank had given much more information than Ozpin originally thought he would, and in gory detail. When he first met the young mercenary, he expected the 'child of war' scenario where a child grows up around constant combat, or the 'child soldier' scenario where he was trained to kill from a very young age, not this, a boy who nonchalantly claimed to have his mind destroyed. Though looking into his eyes, Ozpin could see a glam of sadness in them.

He had many questions though, mainly about the parts that didn't seem to add up according to present information. Hearing Frank continue in his retelling of the past broke Ozpin from his thoughts and he decided to leave the questions until after he had finished.

"After that, it's all a bit blurry until I found myself standing on top of a pile of rubble that used to be a quarter of the building. After that the police showed up and took me down to the station where they asked me a few questions about what happened at the building and where my parents were. After they took my picture they were going to send me to a foster home, but **Wisdom** told me to run, so I did." Frank stated, in a bored tone.

Taking this as a cue that he was finished, Ozpin decided to ask the questions that have been building up since the tale started, choosing to ask the top question he had first, the professor started his semi-interrogation.

"This **Wisdom** you mentioned, is he one of the four figure you saw in your mind? And why did he tell you to run?"

"Yes he is, as his name implies, he is my aspect of intelligence. He supplies me with information in my mind that is harder to locate, such as distant memories or data that I've learned throughout the years. When I was starting out as a mercenary, he was the one to teach me new techniques. He is also the one who told me about what happened after my mind broke and before I found myself on top of the rubble." Frank explained while the professor raised an eyebrow. "The reason I ran was because he thought they would try to examine my mind and do some tests on me, at my current mental state we were unstable and couldn't take the chance."

"And how did he teach you techniques you didn't know if he is an aspect of your mind? Wouldn't that mean you already know it?"

" **Wisdom** may be part of my mind, but he is pretty much sentient, one would say he is the incarnation of my intellect. That means that he has access to everything in my mind, including memory. Meaning, every technique I've seen from another mercenary or hunter, **Wisdom** can memorize it and teach it to me, though this only works if I understand the concept of it." Frank explained with a bit of a smirk. "I still have to practice and train to be able to do it though."

Ozpin only nodded his head and mentally filed this under useful information for later use. Adaptability was a very important skill to have as a hunter. Ozpin continued with his questions. "And your father, how were they able to subdue him so easily?" after asking the question he noticed Frank's eyes show more sadness than before, more emotion than any other time he has seen the young man.

"I asked that to **Wisdom** too, he said that it was probably because they had my mother and I captured while he was fighting off other White Fang members." Frank stated solemnly before staring out the window, lost in thought.

Deciding to change topics, Ozpin asked his next question, this one about his escape. "You said you were trained in the basic by your father, how did you escape a White Fang base with that amount of skill?"

Breaking out of his solemn thoughts, Frank answered the inquiry. "According to **Wisdom** , it was a combination of luck, surprise, and a little help. **Wisdom** said that when my mind came back together, it released a wave of aura that stunned my tormentor, giving me enough time to burn away my straps, grab a knife from the cart, and stab the faunus in the leg. After i stabbed him I ran out of the room, running around for a way out. I eventually ran into a woman with dog ears and a tail, when I was about to stab her she stopped me, she told me she was going to help me escape. when I asked her why she responded with 'Because when I joined the White Fang, we weren't torturers and murderers.' At that point I realized from her voice that she was the one who tried to stop the tiger faunus from torturing me the first day."

"After a few minutes of walking through side halls and avoiding patrols, we eventually made it to a dust storage room to cut across. Suddenly there was a bang and the woman next to me dropped to the ground yelling in pain, looking back I see the tiger faunus grinning and holding the same revolver that killed my parent. In a fit of rage I sprinted to him faster than he could react and started to punch him in the face continuously. Because of the difference in size he easily pushed me off and took aim at me.

At this point Glynda and Ozpin were engrossed in the story, as if it was an adventure/action story. Frank looked at them for a second before they realized it and regained their posture.

"According to **Wisdom** , after he pushed me off, I used my superior speed to throw his aim off and aggravate him. Eventually he he took a shot out of frustration and I ran out of the room as fast as I could while carrying the bleeding woman who helped me. Looking back you would see the bullet flying past where I was and going straight towards a crate of Dust. When the bullet hit the Dust in crate, it caused an explosion what set of the other crates, creating a giant explosion. I was able to make a small barrier of aura to block a good amount of the blast and the debris/rubble that landed on us. The female faunus soon recovered with the help of her aura and gave me a card with a mercenary company logo on it before walking away, most likely because of the approaching police sirens, she calls me every so often in case she has a job for me, but other than that we don't associate. Then I just stood there, on that pile of rubble waiting for the police." Frank concluded.

At this point all but two questions remained on Ozpin's mind. One, what is Frank Chroma's semblance, and two, why did he have the same eye color as a particular old friend of his and a certain student he currently has. Speaking of that, Ozpin took out his scroll and sent a message before putting it away and looking at Frank. "I only have two more questions for you , firstly, you have a very particular eye color, care to explain the origin?" this question confused the young merc because he knew it was an uncommon trait, but was it really so important?

"My eyes? Well, according to my mother, it was a trait from her side of the family, but her side was distant from the main side, so I'm the only one in three generations of her family to have silver eyes." Frank answered, albeit a bit confused on why they were discussing his eye color. The professor only nodded and continued to his last question.

"And your semblance, there are many account in the files of you using it, but many of them are inconsistent, care to clear them up?" Ozpin asked while waving a portfolio in his hand.

At this Frank gave a small smirk before replying. "I'm not entirely sure what my semblance is, most likely because it's not complete yet, but for what I do know, you'll just have to find out tomorrow during my initiation." While not completely satisfied with the answer, Ozpin gave his own smirk and nodded in acceptance, knowing this year was going to be very interesting.

"I took the liberty to send a message to one of the team leaders you'll be working with to come and show you to your dorm." Before Ozpin could continue there was a knock on his door. "Ahh, that must be her now. Come in." Ozpin said, emphasizing the last bit to make sure he was heard from through the door.

 **10 minutes earlier (Ruby's POV kinda)**

Here we find Ruby Rose wearing her characteristic black and red and walking the halls of Beacon academy while looking at her scroll. She was currently confused about what was currently being displayed on the screen. On the screen was a message from Professor Ozpin asking her to come to his office. She honestly hoped that something bad wouldn't happen, after all, she had just recently reconciled with Weiss about her position of team leader a few days prior. Thing were looking up for team RWBY she thought, that is until she got this message. Though she was one to overthink things many times, so she hoped this was one of those times and all would be well.

After a few more minutes of walking, she had reached the door of her headmaster. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, there was a response from inside, indication for her to come in, and so she slowly opened the door.

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was Professor Ozpin sitting across from someone she didn't know and standing by the window, seemingly deep in thought before focussing on Ruby. The unknown boy stood up and turned around to face Ruby, giving her a chance to examine him in detail. She first noticed his clothing, although they looked nice, they seemed to lack characteristics, or more accurately personality. His hair was straight black with some streaks of white, it reminded her much of Ren, but this stranger's hair was a bit messier, giving it a slightly spiky look, and white strips instead of Ren's one magenta. Then she finally looked into his eyes, and silver met silver.

Ruby was incredibly shocked at this face and her face displayed it openly if her widened eyes meant anything. The last times she saw anyone with silver eyes was her mother who said that their eyes were a special trait in her family, but here this boy was, with the same eyes. "Your eyes…" she spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

 **Normal POV:**

Turning around, and standing up, Frank was met with a sight that surprised him a bit. It was a young girl in black and red lolita style clothing and a red cloak. What was the most surprising was how young she looked, too young to be at beacon at least from what he knows about the school regulations. One key point of interest he was focusing on was her silver eyes, similar to her very thoughts currently. He notices her eyes widen and she soon says something that raises his confusion.

"Your eyes…" she said quietly.

At this point, Frank suspected that his eyes were a lot more uncommon than he previously thought, given how in the last 5 minutes, two people have surprised or curious about them. Before he can ask about it, Professor Ozpin breaks the silence, addressing the hooded girl this time.

"Miss Rose, meet Chroma, he will be attending Beacon as of tomorrow, after his initiation of course." Ozpin states while pointing to Frank. "I would like you to show him to his dorm room, he has yet to familiarize himself with the layout of the school."

"Huh? OH yes! Of course professor Ozpin, but where exactly is his dorm room? And what about his team mates?" She questioned after breaking her focus off of the mercenary's eyes.

"His room is to the right of your room Miss Rose, and about his team, you'll find out about that later." Ozpin states, smiling. "And before you go , you'll need this," Reaching into his desk, he pulls out a scroll and tosses it to Frank who caught it in his right hand. "This will be your scroll for your time at Beacon, it will have your class listings and will allow you access to your room. That will be all, I will see you tomorrow for your initiation , good night, Miss Rose." Ozpin finished, giving a nod at his two students before they returned the gesture and start walking out the door. Frank looked back once more at Ozpin before picking up his suitcase and walking out, closing the door behind him. After the two had left Ozpin released a heavy sigh and took a large sip of his coffee.

A few minutes pass before Glynda breaks the silence.

"The Galvanizer at Beacon, are you sure this is a good idea Headmaster?" Glynda asks, turning towards her employer to look in his eyes. The young mercenary had her sympathies after learning of his past, but as a teacher she had to worry about her students.

"You saw the look in his eyes Glynda, he needs the help Beacon can give him, and Beacon certainly needs skilled huntsmen like him." He states while staring into his coffee.

"Another piece in your game of chess then Headmaster?" She asks, irritation clear in her voice, though that quickly vanished when she heard him chuckle.

"I honestly don't know Glynda, but I can assure you one thing, if he was, then he wouldn't be a black piece or a white piece, he'd bring a whole new spectrum of color into this game of chess." Ozpin finishes, much to Glynda's surprise.

 **Back with Ruby and Frank**

For the last few minutes the walk back to the dorms has been silent, neither choosing to talk because of a mix of Frank's seemingly abysmal social skills and Ruby's shyness and nervousness. Though she eventually she built up her confidence to talk to the mysterious man beside her.

"I'm Ruby… the leader of team RWBY, It's nice to meet you Frank." She shyly said.

His only response was to look at her and nod without slowing down. The awkward silence continued for a few more seconds before Ruby started speaking again.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

At that Frank released a sigh and turned to look at Ruby fully before speaking. "I apologize Miss Rose… I'm not used to long conversations with people, Professor Ozpin is the first person I've had a real conversation with in a very long time."

Ruby smiled a bit at this, thinking that Frank was a bit similar to her back when she wasn't good at speaking to others. And their eyes were similar too. Suddenly, she remembered that she never asked him about his eyes, so she took this opportunity to ask him about it.

"Umm, about your eyes, where'd you get them? Ohh, no not like where did you find- I mean, like, uhh," Ruby continued to stutter, trying to figure out a way to accurately ask her question while Frank continued to look at her, a small grin tugging at his lip. eventually she was finally able to ask her question, "where did you get the silver eye color? I got my eye color from my mom."

"My mother, she said that it was from her side of the family, though it has been a few generations since her family had anyone with silver eyes." Frank stated, unbeknownst to him though, Ruby was still focused on his eyes as he spoke and she saw the barely visible solemn look in them when he mentioned his mother.

Ruby seemed to realize that they were more similar than at first glance. Deciding to steer the conversation away from mothers, she continued. "Your eyes are just like mine!" Ruby stated with a childlike glee and excitement.

Frank looked into Ruby's eyes and concluded they were similar, but there was a large difference at the same time. "No Ruby, your eyes are very different from mine, you'll eventually see the difference between them." He stated before looking forward as they walked on.

Confused by his statement, she continued to lead him to the doors, looking back at him occasionally. She hoped that she didn't in some way offend the silver eyed man.

Shortly after they arrived at the dorm room of RWBY and by proximity, Frank's room. Choosing now to ask one of the questions that's been on her mind since earlier, she turned to the new student.

"So where's your team? I haven't seen anyone come into this room since my team moved in and they weren't with you in Professor Ozpin's office, so…?" Ruby trailed off hoping he would finish.

"I'm the only one.".

"Only one? You mean like the only one here today?" Ruby asked, not understanding.

"No, I am a team of one." Frank explained calmly.

'WHAT?!' Ruby thought, she has never heard of anyone at Beacon, or any other combat school for that matter, work alone. Teams were built to support each other and, train with each other, and learn cooperation. But Frank was alone? For four years he would have no one to rely on, to train with, or to befriend. It was horrible, and Ruby would not allow it. She may have only known him for less than half an hour, but she already thought of him as a friend..

"Well then, if that's the case, then you can work with my team!" Ruby exclaimed why giving Frank a large smile and a thumbs up.

"Why would you do that?" He asked

Ruby dropped her hands onto her hips and smiled even more brightly before replying; "Because you're my friend, and that's what friends do!"

Friend. That word felt odd to Frank, he understood what it meant, but the feeling it gave him was new, it didn't feel bad, in fact, it actually felt kind of nice. He couldn't remember the last time he's felt this feeling, even with the help of **Wisdom**. Maybe this was what the stirring in his mind was leading him to.

"Frank, is everything alright?" Ruby asked, concerned because Frank was lost in thought.

"Yes, I am fine, I just couldn't remember what is was like or feels like to have a friend." Frank said softly, while looking into Ruby's wide eyes. When Ruby looked into his eyes, she finally understood what he was talking about minutes prior when he said their eyes were different. In his eyes she saw melancholy, loneliness, and a deep emptiness that broke her heart.

Looking down, she stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You should get some sleep Frank, it's starting to get late and you have a big day tomorrow, good night." she said softly, not taking her gaze off the floor before she disappeared in a puff of rose petals.

Not bothered by the sudden disappearance of his new 'friend', Frank unlocked his door with his scroll and entered his room. It was a simple room, but there were some oddities. First was the bed, on it was his Beacon Academy uniform, the odd part was the size of the bed. Normally one would expect the bed in a dorm to be a single, but the one in his room was a queen bed for some reason. There was a bathroom with a shower connected to his room, which he found odd because on the way here he saw a communal boy's bathroom. Frank just shrugged it off and deemed it as nepotism before examining the rest of the room.

Everything else in the room was as one would expect from a dorm room, a single dresser for clothes, a desk with a lamp to do work, and a medium sized closet. Putting his suitcase down, he starts to unpack his belongings. After putting his various clothes into the dresser, he pulled out a gun case and an ammo box and sets them onto the desk.

Opening the gun case reveals Frank's signature sidearm, a sleek black desert eagle with a white stripe going from the tip of the barrel down the side until curving down to the bottom of the handle. The gun was shining from from the amount of maintenance and care that went into it, the barrel was slightly longer than average and the clip was extended to ten shot per clip. Not great for stealth, but perfect for mercenary work.

 **Wisdom: "It has been a while since we have used** _ **Black Dawn**_ **, I almost miss the feel of the grip."** He spoke fondly, he always had preference for the gun.

'We haven't needed it for a while, no one has been worth the bullet.' Frank responded, it was true, in recent months, Frank had only shot the hand cannon once, and it was when he was surrounded. 'Maybe it'll come in use for tomorrow. And **Freedom** , I'll be saving you for later use, I don't want them to know all my skills just yet'

 **Freedom: "Aww man, I really wanted to stretch a bit. But fine, you and Wisdom know best, I guess."** Complained **Freedom**

After putting _Black Dawn_ back into it's case, Frank checked the ammo box, making sure he had a good amount of regular aura rounds, and elemental dust rounds. After making sure everything was in good amount, Frank shut off the lights and headed for bed.

 **Team RWBY dorm**

Here we find the three other members of team RWBY, Yang brushing her golden hair, Blake reading a book, and Weiss getting ready for bed. Ruby had just returned to her team room, deep in thought of how she could help Frank. She was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her sister trying to get her attention.

"Hey Rubes, How'd that thing with Ozpin go? Didn't get in trouble did you?" Yang asked in a teasing manner, though there was no reaction from the hooded girl. "Ruby? Hello? You there?"

"Huh? What? Ohh, sorry Yang, I was a bit distracted." Ruby replied, giving her sister a weak smile that was easily seen through by Yang and Blake. "Professor Ozpin asked me to show a new transfer student to their dorm." This piqued Weiss' interest, but she chose to let Ruby continue before saying anything, but Blake chose to speak up and ask what was bothering their leader.

"Ruby, is everything alright, you seem a bit down." Blake asked while putting down her book, concern in her voice.

Ruby looked shocked for a second because of how easily Blake saw through her. Ruby sigh before telling them about what was on her mind. "I'm just concerned for him, he's assigned as a team of one, so he's all alone, no one deserves to be alone…" Ruby finished quietly while Yang got up and hugged her from the side.

Weiss was silently processing what her leader just said, It was incredibly rare for there to be transfers into Beacon, that alone meant that this individual had to be very skilled, or have a lot of influence and connections. What surprised her the most was that he was made an individual team of one member, such a thing was unheard of, and that only strengthened the theory of him being very skilled, or dangerous. 'I need to keep an eye on this suspicious transfer student.' she thought.

Yang was more curious than anything, she wanted to know who this guy was and if he would make a great sparring partner. "What's he like?" Yang asked Ruby who was still in her arms.

"Well, he's kinda quiet, has black hair with white streaks, around 6 feet, and he has the same eyes as me." Ruby replied, although her voice became a bit quieter when mentioning his eyes.

This made Yang quirk an eyebrow, the only person she knew with silver eyes other than Ruby was their mother. She really wanted to meet this transfer student soon and find out more about him and his silver eyes.

Blake was currently thinking about Ruby description of this transfer student, mainly about the streaks in his hair. The description sounded familiar to her but she couldn't remember why. Looking back at her team leader and seeing how tired she was reminded Blake that it was getting late, so she told the other to start turning in for the night, waiting for everyone to get ready before shutting off the light.

 **Morning- Next Day**

Frank woke up to the sound of his scroll beeping because of the alarm he had set the night previous. Mercenary was always a light sleeper, years of constant danger made sure of it. The silver eyed man turned the alarm off before rising from his bed and going over to the dresser for a set of clothes before heading over to his shower to start the day as a new student of Beacon, or at least he will be officially after the initiation.

As the warm water cascaded around him, Frank started thinking about recent events, mainly about Ozpin. Ozpin was very intelligent, more so than he lets on, so Frank knew he was up to something, but he also knew that it wouldn't be detrimental to him, so he let Ozpin continue with his plan. Soon his thoughts drifted to the red cloaked girl he met yesterday, how she had called him a friend, even when she knew basically nothing about him. Would she still call him a friend is she knew who he really was? The Galvanizer of Remnant?

 **Freedom: "It's nice isn't? To have a friend again?** Spoke **Freedom** silently, but still possessing the chipper tone.

'"...Yeah, I guess it is."

 **7:30 AM**

Team RWBY had just almost finished getting ready for the day, the only one left was their team leader, everyone else was already bathed and dressed in their black blazers and red skirts. Seeing her teammates waiting for her she told the to go on ahead and that she would catch up with them. After they left, it took her another 10 minutes before she finished. As she walked out, she stopped in front of Frank's room. Deciding this was the perfect chance to introduce him to her friends, and hopeful, bring him into the circle. After knocking on the door, it was quickly answered by the young mercenary.

As he opened the door, she took in his appearance in the all black school uniform. It fit him perfectly and seemed to emphasize his silver eyes and the white in his hair because of the contrast. What Ruby focused on though was his eyes, when they looked at her, they seemed to have more warmth than the day previous, and that only made her smile grow larger.

"Good morning Frank!" Ruby greeted cheerfully.

Frank responded with a nod before he walked out of his room and locked the door. He then pulled out his scroll and started to go through some information. Ruby looked over and stood on her toes to see what he was doing. Apparently he was going through his schedule and reading information about the school. 'He seems diligent, maybe Weiss will like him?' Ruby thought as she watched the man use his scroll.

"Hey Frank," Frank put away his scroll and looked at her. "they're serving breakfast in the cafeteria, would you, ummm... like to come with me? You'll be able to meet my teammates and friends." Ruby asked nervously,hoping for a yes.

Frank had an emotionless face, but underneath it he was a bit confused, why was she so kind to him? He didn't understand. He _was_ hungry, so it would be best to accept the offer.

 **Wisdom: "She is probably offering because that is what friends would do, I assume."**

The explanation caused him to smile a bit at Ruby, which in turn made her nervousness vanish and for her to smile again.

"I'll go with you Miss Rose." Frank replied, going back to his neutral expression.

"Just Call me Ruby!" She said happily as they started walking to the cafeteria.

 **Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was filled with the student of Beacon Academy, enjoying their breakfast and interacting with their teammates and friends. WBY was sitting at a table with their friends Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. These four made up team JNPR, sister team to RWBY. Currently they were having a serious discussion about a certain new student. Well, most of them that is, Nora was too preoccupied with devouring her unbelievable stack of pancakes, seemingly not even chewing, but slurping them down.

"No way, so you're saying this guy's a one man team? He must be amazing!" Jaune spoke, believing such a thing was impossible. It was one thing to be accepted as a transfer student into Beacon Academy, but to be by himself? It was unbelieveable.

"I agree with Jaune, he must be very skilled to be accepted as a transfer student, he must have previous training before this, maybe he was training in the army or to become an officer of some kind. But even I doubt they'd make him his own team." Pyrrah stated, she was one of the best among the first years, but even she couldn't believe someone that wasn't a full fledged huntsman/huntress could be made a team of one.

Deciding now to voice her doubts, Weiss spoke up. "Amazing skill or not, I find the whole situation to be suspicious! I mean come on! There's no way the administration would allow someone to be a team of one! He's probably too dangerous to be allowed on a team." Weiss spoke haughtily, not believing this transfer student could be that skilled.

"You shouldn't be that judgemental Weiss, I mean come on, you haven't even met the guy yet." Jaune spoke nervously and quickly faltered when seeing the venomous look Weiss gave him. 'She's pretty, but man is she cold' he thought, looking down at his tray.

Deciding to come to her leader's rescue, Pyrrha spoke up. "He's right Weiss, it isn't very noble to judge someone before you even meet them. Who knows, maybe you'll have some similarities with him?" Pyrrha stated reasonably, getting nods of agreement from Blake, Yang, And Ren, but only getting a 'hmph' from the young heiress. Pyrrha could only sigh at the attitude of the heiress before looking at her food, but before she could continue eating, she noticed Ren stiffen a bit and look at the door to the cafeteria. She too turned her head and looked at the door to see what alerted her teammate, what she saw was Ruby walking in front of a man she's never seen before.

Lie Ren was always more 'aura aware' than the average person, and it helped him greatly in combat. Being able to sense another's aura was not only helpful in detecting others, but also helping him understand a person from their aura. As he was trying to calm Nora down from her pancake hype, he felt an aura that sent a slight chill down his spine. It was dense, heavy, and cold. Looking to the source of it he spotted Ruby and a student he has yet to see.

As Frank walked with Ruby into the cafeteria, he could feel the gaze of some of the students and a lot of the teachers, he ignored it though, guessing that it was because of his aura. As he walked, he saw that Ruby was still pointing to random objects and excitedly talking about them before seeing the pancakes and dragging Frank to the food line. After getting a tiny amount of pancakes compared to Ruby's mountain, she led him to a table of people who he assumed was her teammates and friends.

Like those sitting down, Frank took this moment to observe the people at the table. First was the pretty girl with incredibly long golden locks, like everyone else, she wore the school uniform, but that didn't stop him from noticing her more… ahem, developed features. Quickly changing focusing, he spotted the black haired girl with the bow, she may have not been as developed as the blonde, but she was still pretty. Her amber eyes bore into, seemingly trying to read him, though he noticed that at certain sounds, her bow would give an almost unnoticeable twitch. **Wisdom** made a mental note that she was a faunus.

Next was a black haired boy with pink eyes sitting next to an oranged haired girl who seemed to be breathing in pancakes. ...Ignoring the girl, Frank focused on the blacked haired boy, his hair was similar to Frank's, minus the one magenta streak and ponytail. He also seemed to be observing Frank, though Frank could tell that those pink eyes were seeing more than normal eyes were. Sitting across from him was a blonde boy and a red haired girl. The boy seemed nervous while the girl appeared cautious, but welcoming. And lastly, the one he chose to ignore until this point, the white haired girl who was sending him a glare for reasons he didn't know.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Frank, he's the new student here at Beacon, he just transferred in yesterday" Ruby introduced cheerfully, though on the inside she was nervous, hoping that they would take kindly to her new friend. She was reassured though when she saw many of them smile. Though they couldn't grasp how Ruby so easily befriended someone who they assumed was incredibly strong, they would give him the benefit of the doubt. Ruby soon sat down next to Weiss while Frank sat next to her, across from Yang and Blake.

Yang was more focussed on his eyes than her food. Her sister was right, they were just like Ruby's, though they didn't reflect the cheerfulness that hers did. By eye and primary hair color alone, one would assume they were related. Unknown to her, a certain black garbed ninja was also looking to his eyes, though they had a different interest. Blake was reading the emotions in his eyes, a trick she picked up from years of working in the White Fang before she left it all behind. 'So this is Frank, he's more handsome than I thought he would be, but his eyes, they seem so… sad, almost like in _Ninjas of-_ ' she soon stops her train of thought about her 'secret' book, face heating up a bit before regaining composure.

An awkward silence soon fills the table after the two had sat down, no one knew exactly what to say, that is, until the bubbly Nora Valkyrie stepped up, quickly appearing in front of Frank, making him stiffen his back, ready to defend himself, though he didn't need to.

"Boop." Nora stated as she poked Frank on the nose, confusing him greatly, though all he did was quirk an eyebrow. "Name's Nora, nice to meet you! Do you like sloths?" She said and asked happily, making Ren release a sigh.

"Sorry about that, it's her way of saying hello." Ren said calmly, but smiling a bit at her antics.

"It's fine, pleasure to meet you Nora, My name is Frank Chroma." Frank said, giving a ghost of a smile. This relaxed the rest of the group, seeing that it wouldn't be as difficult as they thought it would be to speak to the quiet man. Soon enough everyone introduced themselves as they ate, even the reluctant Schnee. Eventually Pyrrha asked the question the had been plaguing their minds since earlier.

"Is it true that you're a one man team Frank?" She asked curiously. Frank put down his fork and knife before answering her question.

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" Frank asked, not understanding the gravity of being a one man team in a school for huntsmen, he assume they were similar to mercenaries where their teams were made by preference, not necessity. Before Pyrrha could respond, Weiss replied.

"Because it's unbelievable. How do you expected us to believe that you're a one man team? It goes against half the regulations!" Weiss spoke arrogantly.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang yelled simultaneously, not understanding why their teammate had to be so rude to someone she just met. Though she didn't say anything, Blake shared the opinion of the two half sisters. Frank still kept his calm persona and was about to reply before his scroll rang. Looking at it for a few moments before closing it, he finally replied to Weiss.

"You'll just have to find out today." He stated coldly, picking up his tray and started walking towards the door.

"And what does that mean?" Weiss replied haughtily, though there was slight unease in her voice because of the ominous reply. The merc didn't say anything as he kept walking.

"Frank! Where are you going?" Ruby asked as she watched him put his tray into the appropriate bin by the door. Looking back at her one last time he replied.

"Preparing for my initiation." Was all he stated before walking out the doors of the cafeteria. Ruby was about to follow before being stopped by Blake.

"Give him some space Ruby, besides we need to head to class soon. You know how Professor port get when someone's late for class." Ruby looked hesitant but nodded all the same before picking up her tray and walking with Blake.

"Couldn't even try to be nice could you Weiss?" Yang said in a half joking, half irritated tone, but only getting a 'hmph' from the heiress. They too stood up and started walking towards the door. This left the team JNPR at the table sharing uncertain looks towards each other before deciding to also head to class.

 **Professor Port's Class**

Teams RWBY and JNPR have just arrived to their Grimm Studies class and were preparing for the long winded stories of the past from their teacher. Professor Port was stroking his mustache, waiting for the class to fill up before he started with today's agenda. Though, today he would not grace his students with his 'amazing' and 'adventurous' feats when he was a hunter, today there was something special planned.

"Hello students! Welcome to another class of Grimm Studies, it's a beautiful day isn't it? It's days like this that remind me of one of my hunts yeas ago" Port started, getting groans from many of his students, though that never deterred him. "but unfortunately that is a story for another time." This got many heads up, Port wasn't one for missing out on telling his students about his past, if he was postponing one of his stories, something really interesting was happening. "We have a new student at beacon, and Headmaster Ozpin believes that watching his initiation will teach you students a thing or two." As he said this a large screen descended from the ceiling. "Just so you know, all the classes are watching this."

Those who didn't know there was a transfer student were whispering to each other, trying to piece together loose information about this transfer. Teams RWBY and JNPR, excluding Weiss, on the other hand were talking to each other, trying to guess how well he would do and what his objective would be. Weiss was staying quiet and watching the screen turn on, waiting to see if the transfer student could prove his skill. When the screen fully warmed up and turned on, it displayed Frank standing on cliff leading to the Emerald Forest, standing next to him was Professor Ozpin. One thing that Ruby noticed that made her concerned was that she couldn't see a weapon on him.

 **Beacon Cliffs**

Frank was standing on the cliff waiting for Ozpin to arrive and tell him what he needed to do. The message on his scroll he received earlier wasn't very helpful, all it told him was to prepare for initiation and report to the cliff. And so Frank was standing there in his normal outfit, with the exception of a black leather gun holster containing _Black Dawn_ strapped to his left thigh. A few more minutes pass until Ozpin shows up, holding his coffee cup and cane.

"Good morning , how has your day gone so far?"

"Fine, I suppose, though I want to finish this initiation as soon as possible." Frank replied, getting a nod from Ozpin.

"I see, but considering I see you only have a gun, I believe this will be quite the challenge, even for you." The professor stated seriously.

"That won't be a problem professor." After saying that he extends his right arm forward and flared his aura for a second. From his aura came shards of color that collected into his hand, forming the shape of a sword before shattering and revealing his white sword. " _White Twilight_ , designed after my father's sword and named after my mother's favorite time of day." He says, staring into the larger white crystal before placing it onto his back. Though for some reason, he thought he heard Ruby yelling from far away saying 'so cool!' for some reason, but he shrugged it off as just hearing things.

"Is that part of your semblance?" Ozpin asks as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. Getting a nod from the young man, Ozpin hands him the paper and leads him over to one of the platforms. "Here is a list of items you must acquire in the forest, one Nevermore talon, a King Taijitu fang, a Deathstalker stinger, and an Ursa claw. Once you collect them all, return to this cliff." Ozpin finished as if he didn't just give what seemed like a death sentence to any normal student. Back in the classrooms people were going crazy, thinking that there would be no way the transfer student would survive, some even feeling sorry for him. Teams RWBY and JNPR were worried for their new friend, even Weiss was a bit worried given the magnitude of the initiation, though she didn't show it.

"I hope you have a safe landing ." Ozpin says while giving a devious grin.

'What does he mean by that?' Frank though, confusion written on his face until **Wisdom** gave him an answer.

 **Wisdom: "I do believe we are currently standing on a launchpad, considering there are several platforms** **next to us on this cliff."** He says, prompting Frank to look down.

…..

Looking back up Frank gave a small glare to Ozpin before the man took his cane and pressed down on a hidden button, prompting the platform to launch the young hunter into the sky. Not once did he make a sound as he flew, unlike **Freedom** who was whooping in excitement in his head, all he did was cross his arms and glare into the sky as he descended into the Emerald Forest.

 **And there's chapter 4, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on this for 2 weeks whenever I wasn't studying. I hope you guys like it, I finally got to the actual RWBY characters so that's decent progression.**


End file.
